Members of the Vera Family
Lucas = |ProfilePic = LucasProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucas Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Hot and dang-ger-ous. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/LSvOTw8UH6s Starset - My Demons] |Weight = 142 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 1 = Lucas can turn the air and oxygen in his lungs into supernatural flames. The deeper the breath he takes before he does this, the more fire he can breath out. While under , this breath becomes , turning the flames cherry-red and white, burning at 12,700°F, and causing them to burn through protective magical effects. He can breath out this fire at up to double the range and for much longer. Breathing for too long will cause him to become consumed by his inner-dragon's influence, putting him into an uncontrollable rage.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for 7 to 8 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting + Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Lucas can take on the aspects of a dragon, giving him small leathery wings, scaled forearms and legs, reptilian eyes, claws and a six foot tail with a barbed spike at the end. While under this effect he's immune to and has resistance to , however while in this form he's prone to violent fits of rage.}} |Notes Content = *An awful liar, but uses sarcasm to make people think he's lying. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching. He's learned how to paint, and works as a tattoo artist. *His confidence in his appearance has increase in the passed few years due to being in a relationship with Ricky, so he isn't quite as picky about the way he looks. *Took a few art courses in college. *After finding out that Ricky and him were in a relationship, Clara and Vincent freaked, kicking Lucas, and by extension, Yuri, out of the house. Victor disowned them entirely and refuses to speak with Lucas. **Matty still speaks with them on occasion, and has visited them in L.A. a few times. **Yasmine, being zealously religious, regards Lucas as a sinner and heretic. *Lucas has steadily become more and more stressed over the last few years, as despite his family effectively hating him, he still misses them. **This is compounded by nightmarish dreams that plague him almost every other night. **He smokes much more heavily now, going from a pack a week to almost a pack a day. **He also talks in his sleep more frequently, and sometimes sleepwalks. **The passed few years have shaken Lucas greatly and he's a little less assertive of his own opinions. He's also less patient with new people, and doesn't understand or trust other's points of view. **He also reacts violently when someone brings up his relationship with Ricky, or his sexuality in general, as a negative. **When he isn't around Ricky or Yuri, these traits are magnified further, as he feels vulnerable when not around at least one of them. *Despite them having been together for some time now, Ricky can still cause him to blush with anything mildly suggestive. *Despite being identical twins, Lucas has a few physical differences from his brother. **He has situs inversus, a condition which causes most of his major organs to be in the opposite side of their normal placement, meaning that his heart is on the right side of his chest, instead of the left. **He's also left handed, whereas Yuri is right-handed. **In addition, he tends to use a lot of skin products and usually wears sunscreen, whereas Yuri doesn't care as much, so Lucas generally has a fair-er complexion then his brother. This has become much more pronounced in recent years, and makes it easier to tell them apart. }}}} |-|Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriOlder.png |CharacterName = Yuri Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Everyone has their demons, some more than others. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/EOtUzszyi0M Tragedy Machine - Shadows] |Weight = 142.5 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Yuri has embraced a new demon, the , allowing him to turn invisible while within the shadows. Movement doesn't disrupt the invisibility, and while under the effect his footsteps are silent. Resting in the will now regenerates his body over time, even allowing him to replenish lost blood. The effect also provides his body with some kind of supernatural sustenance, preventing him from becoming dehydrated or starved. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon several hooked chains from any shadow near him, these chains have no maximum length, but moving them beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The ends of the chains have sharp blades that resemble his switchblade. Direct , especially , causes the chains to tighten immensely for a moment before they shatter. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Pact |Power Effect 3 = Yuri has entered into a Pact with an entity known as the Hat Man. This has greatly increased the potency of his shadow abilities. Becoming possessed by this demon will give him access to the Hat Man's switchblade. This blade was used to pierce into the spines of his victims, paralyzing them before leaving them to die. The blades from will also paralyze someone if struck into the spine. }} |Notes Content = *Yuri's pact with the Hat Man came with many unmentioned "weaknesses". One of the more severe ones being that he can no longer stay near sunlight for too long. Sunlight won't kill him but it does cause him physical pain that grows with exposure, if he stays in it too long he'll become possessed by the Hat Man. **Yuri can't "reset" the progress to becoming possessed by quickly stepping in and out of the shadows. He must rest under them for hours. *Shadowmeld keeps him from starving or becoming dehydrated. *Devaletur Chains are nearly unbreakable when summoned inside total darkness but a good flashlight is still strong enough to break them, but not immediately. *When he becomes visible, "Touched Ones" will see shadowy smoke coming off his body for a split second. This is more noticeable if he comes out of invisibility while moving quickly. *If a vampire uses Ausepx on Yuri they'll sometimes see his aura shaped like the Hat Man for a brief moment. This will cause their hearts to race from fear. }}}} |-|Nemo = | |ProfilePic = NemoPure.png |CharacterName = Lucas "Nemo" Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = "What doesn't destroy you, will leave you broken instead." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 138 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/rzE18_cHlR8 Starset - Carnivore] |HairColor = Blue |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 27 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Teleportation |Power Effect 1 = Nemo can instantly teleport himself, and anything he's holding onto, to an intended location. He cannot consciously perform this ability, instead it occurs whenever he wishes to be somewhere with enough desire, and he cannot be in anyone's line of sight or arrive in anyone's line of sight. Emotional distress usually triggers more often, though it is generally random in occurrence. Nemo himself is unsure how he does it, but when it happens he doesn't even notice most of the time, only realizing it if someone points it out. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = Nemo can summon otherworldly creatures to aid him, each with a different purpose. Some of the demons he can summon are as follows: : : Nemo charges up for a moment, then launches a medium-sized . It will seek out his intended target and detonate upon impact, or after 2 seconds. : : A huge shark-like mouth appears in front of Nemo and bites down, stunning everything it hits for a few seconds. Causes no physical trauma, but drains vitality, healing Nemo very slightly for each creature hit. Doesn't affect or . : : Nemo summons a equipped with a crossbow, which can be left to guard an area and can only be seen by "Touched" individuals. The will fire 3 times, pausing to reload between each shot. After the 3rd shot she will vanish. She will not attack beings, such as La Paloma members. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Nemo is an accomplished and , personally taught by Edward and Adam Totenkopf respectively. His practice of is a fusion of Prince Edward's techniques and Adam's , in addition to self-taught methods he's discovered over the passed decade. This allows him to perform complex rituals using metaphysical and supernatural materials not commonly available to most practitioners of the , making him quite formidable if he's allowed to properly prepare.}} |Notes Content = *Nemo is an alternate version of Lucas, being from a reality that he erased by somehow travelling back in time and changing events. **He looks exactly like Lucas does, with the only physical differences being that Nemo looks a little younger than Lucas, as his aging slowed once his body became more demonic, and of course his blue hair. This demonic nature also reduced his physical needs for food, water, air, and even sleep. This has made him slightly thinner than Yuri and Lucas. **Despite him having a lot of Lucas's personality quirks, including facial expressions and ways of speaking, Nemo has shown himself to generally have stronger moods, making it obvious when he's happy or sad. He's also a lot more intelligent than Lucas is, and can think in the very long-term more easily. *He would wear an enchanted bandana over his face which kept people from recognizing him if they knew the twins, instead appearing as a young man with a similar build. People that personally knew Yuri or Lucas would recognize him, and try to place where they'd seen him before, but they would be unable to. **Goes by the alias "Nemo Vidente". Vidente means "oracle" or "seer" in Portuguese. **He chose this name because he thinks he's not Lucas anymore, and has no real place in the new world he's created, and because he knows a ton about a lot of people from already living with them for five years. *Nemo contacted the Druaght at some point after travelling backwards in time, becoming his apprentice. The Druaght pulled him into a debt of servitude, promising that he could reign in the demon inside Nemo in return. *During he became a student at Elsinore High in order to get close to Liam and Chris. He did this because he wanted his hands on grimoir. A spell book of considerable knowledge, but also because Chris and Liam were causing considerable distress to Shane, whom he still cared for. *Having been under the Prince's tutelage in his own timeline, Nemo tends to operate in a similar manner to him, though his deals tend to be very steep if he's making them with people he doesn't like, such as Chris. *After the events of , he sacrificed Liam in a ritual to , trading Liam's soul for the ownership of tome. Because of what Liam did to Shane and Shane's parents, Nemo felt very little pity for him. *He has extensive knowledge of alchemy, and uses it to create his , which can be used to considerably boost an individual's powers with -aligned effects. *Was killed by a in Fratricide. *His soul was crafted into a Merchandice, and Yuri used it to return him as a figment shortly after his death, similar to how Prince Edward had been. He was also cleanse of the profane demonic power within by this. *He's currently much weaker than he was when alive, though he's still a very knowledgeable alchemist and demonologist.}}}} |-|Yasmine = |Flavor = Filled with Christ love.|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 149|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = November|Day = 20th|Year = 1974|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Matty = |Flavor = Better than the twins at everything.|Theme = |Height = 6'2"|Weight = 188|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Clara = |Flavor = You're getting a job!|Theme = |Height = 5'5"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Vincent = |Flavor =Definitely not Superman.|Theme = |Height = 6'4"|Weight = 223|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = March|Day = 30th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 46|Birthplace = Oporto, Portugal|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |Flavor = No one can resist the Rocket!|Theme = |Height = 1'|Weight = 24|HairColor = Red and White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = May|Day = 8th|Year = 1988|CurrentAge = 7|Birthplace = Riverside, California|Nationality = American|Role = Family Dog|Species = Corgi|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Avo = | |ProfilePic = LuanaProfile.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = The Ill-Mother lives!|Theme = [https://youtu.be/vEhTbP4HVVs Thrice - Backdraft]|Height = 5'3"|Weight = 92|HairColor = Silver-Grey|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1912|CurrentAge = 83|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Witch Queen|PowerSource = Herself|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Luana has no single alignment to either or creatures, as she is virtually an unrivaled master with all things paranormal and spiritual, with only her advanced age now holding her back.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = As long as Luana knows the name of a demon it cannot harm her or anyone she does not wish it to. She knows the names of over ten thousand demons.}} |Notes Content = *The twin's maternal Grandmother. She has a younger brother named Paulo Araujo who lives in New Mexico. *She is the one that bound Belxephon to the Twins, as she wanted him to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. *The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. *The full scope of Luana's powers aren't known. When she was younger she was more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. **She's one of the very few people throughout the history of mankind that was capable of maintaining order over an entire continent. *Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. She regards these nicknames as little more than fluff. **She gained the name La Madre from central american folk, who viewed her as a respected spiritual leader. **Ill-Mother was attributed to her after her husband died and she became something of a vengeful legend among south and central America's supernatural culture, as she would frequently take on powerful entities and cults and leave nothing but broken remains in her wake. Because she suddenly vanished from South America, many people think the Ill-Mother died decades ago, very few know that she still lives. *She was extremely beautiful when she was younger, so much so that she was capable of seducing Belxephon. *She's an accomplished home-cook when it comes to traditional Brazilian food, though she can really cook most anything well, especially when compared to the Twin's mother, Clara. *Despite being a "Witch Queen", Luana isn't actually a "Witch" in the same way that Leena, Helena, and Maria were/are. She instead uses a kind of raw and primal magic, very similar to , in order to perform various feats of magical power. **She's still capable of casting any spells a Witch could, though she must perform certain spells in a different way to get the same effect. *She returned to the Asylum less than a year after leaving it, before she left however, she cast a spell that altered the world and the memories of everyone except herself, The Twins, Ricky, and Odie, into thinking that Hunter/Brendan was always Odie's younger brother. *During her stay at the Asylum she was diagnosed with lung cancer, and succumbed to the disease some time after . She implied to Natalya that she could've continued living if she wanted to, but would rather die as she believed her mortality was one of the last things that kept her from becoming a monster, similar to what Natalya had become. Strangely enough Luana's words had quite an impact on the the Serpent Mother. ---- History ---- *She and her first husband operated out of a small town near Rio de Janeiro, and people traveled from all around the continent to seek their aid. They operated this way for some time, until they became arrogant. Luana's husband wanted a power that would ensure that they could help any who sought them out, and having dealt with demons in the passed, the two of them summoned and attempted to trick into a one-sided pact. *Luana's husband controlled full power for six days, bringing great prosperity to the small town they lived in. However on the seventh day he became possessed, and unleashed a terrible catastrophe, slaughtering the townsfolk in horrible fashions, and defeating Luana at every turn. In the end captured, tortured, and mutilated Luana's two young sons in front of her, then left her among the ruins of her home, thinking she was broken. *Over the course of the next decade Luana accumulated vast supernatural power through unknown methods as she hunted down Belxephon, who was ravaging the countryside unopposed. Once she had gained enough knowledge and power, she succeeded in killing her husband, robbing of his host, and his ties to the mortal plane. However the pact she and her husband had made still bound Belxephon's presence to Luana's bloodline. He was then passed from generation to generation, down to the Twins, namely Lucas. *After defeating Belxephon, Luana became almost tyrannical and used her great powers to police and order the entire continent of South America, crushing the majority of evil-doers with such prejudice and cruelty that she became feared by everyone in the supernatural world, both good and bad. However she did bring peace to the region for over a decade. *At some point she became pregnant from an unknown man. Thinking that this was her second chance, she traveled north into the U.S. to start a new life with her brother Paulo, and daughter, Clara. However she had great difficulty adapting into a normal family life, and still suffered mental turmoil from the horrors of what happened in her youth. Eventually she deemed herself too dangerous to be around her own family, and submitted herself to the Riverside Asylum. }}}}